


Forest and the Trees

by PrinceofFlowers



Series: Anbu Fuck-Ups [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, How Tenzou got a weird Forest BF, M/M, Multi, Nature Gays, Other, Trans Male Character, magic???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: The tale of how Mori from Anbu Fuck-Ups became an Anbu Fuck-Up (and also Tenzou's boyfriend).—ON HIATUS/ UP FOR POSSIBLE REWRITE





	1. Where Did He Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> Mori on his way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to Steal Your Boy.

Hanuel didn't remember much from his early childhood.

He only remembered the forest.

All he knew was that it was his forest.

All he knew was that it was his forest, and that his name was Hanuel.

He knew how to survive, too.

He knew how to listen to the trees and the water, he knew the animals who also lived in the forest.

He knew how to hunt, how to build a fire.

Life was good, he was happy, and everything was peaceful.

Until those men arrived.

They trespassed into his forest, they beat him, they took him away from his home.

They forced him to learn their ways, and when it became clear to them that he want what they wanted, they sent him away to a foreign land, where strange men and women jumped around and could breathe fire and hold lightening.

Their language was different.

He found a word in it that he liked.

Mori.

So that was who he would be until he could return to his home.


	2. Who is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou and Kakashi learn a bit more about the mysterious newcomer, and Danzo continues his quest on becoming The Biggest Fucking Asshole To Exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local Foreign Dragon Man Screams About International Politics and the rules of his society vs the expectations of Konoha's society while two young boys look on in horror.
> 
> Also did I mention that this is all in an AU?

The Anbu was buzzing after being informed of a new arrival with rather unusual abilities.

Namely, his ability to manipulate plantlife.

Tenzou was especially curious.

Was he another Mokuton user? 

How was that possible?

There was one person who might know, and that would be Ryuu-senpai.

Luckily for Tenzou, Kakashi-senpai was also curious, and actually went with him to seek answers.

What they found was Ryuu raging angrily, ranting out loud as he paced, aura lashing out angrily.

He turned towards them, eyes yellow, pupils slits.

Like a dragon.

Thankfully, at the sight of Kakashi and Tenzou, he seemed to reel his rage back, eyes returning to normal.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Ryuu immediately said, voice a bit deeper than usual, most likely due to the effects of his Dragon's Blood. "What was it that you needed?"

"Are your people capable of Mokuton?" Tenzou asked without thinking, too curious to wait.

Ryuu looked surprised for a moment, before chuckling fondly.

"Ah, you must mean that Lavender sent to this village." Ryuu said. "Not really. Hanuel is...well, he's very connected to the Earth. His abilities and circumstances are rare. We actually haven't had anyone, let alone a Lavender, have his sort of prowess in...centuries, I'd say."

"What's a Lavender?" Kakashi asked, which apparently was the wrong thing to ask, since it brought up an entire rant from Ryuu.

All that they could gather, before Susumu thankfully appeared to calm Ryuu down, was that apparently a "Lavender" was a very important type of person in their country, and that Ryuu was really pissed about the fact that a Lavender was "wasted on people who wouldn't know how to properly appreciate his abilities".

That, and apparently this newcomer was supposed to later become a member of the Anbu after he'd been screened and properly taught.

In fact, Tenzou wouldn't have properly met this young man until a few months past, but something came up.

Specifically, Danzo.

Danzo had obviously heard of this newcomer, and he wanted Hanuel's power for himself.

The upcoming battle between Danzo and the Root, against Hanuel and the Forest, was devestating in a way that Danzo most likely did not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


	3. Would You Like Some Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danzo Tries That Shit and Mori Spanks Him.
> 
> Tenzou is amazed.
> 
> The Hokage and Ryuu are amused.
> 
> Kakashi is still dead inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you, Danzo.
> 
> You are now Butthole Guy.

This village, Hanuel had decided, was fucking wild.

He hadn't even been here for a few weeks, and already some weird old guy with like.

A scar on his chin that looked like one of the cartoon buttholes was trying to kidnap him.

This butthole guy also had a few probably brainwashed kids that, while they were older than Hanuel, were still too young to be considered adults in boy a physical, and, in Hanuel's opinion, a mental way.

So Hanuel did something he usually didn't like doing.

He brainwashed them back.

As in, he over rode the original brainwashing, broke the seals that Butthole Man had on them, and made them loyal to Hanuel himself.

Usually, brainwashing was bad, but in this case, Hanuel thought it evened out.

The Butthole guy didn't even know what hit him.

He didn't die, but he was knocked out and suspended from the trees by thick vines that would keep him from fighting back whenever he woke up.

By the time anyone else had discovered what the fuck was going on, Hanuel had cooked up a large meal, and was passing out portions to the Root members he had brainwashed.

Tenzou and Kakashi were completely flabbergasted, while the Hokage, who decided that this matter needed his presence personally, had started laughing along with Ryuu and Susumu.

Those three laughed even harder when Hanuel, as cool as a cucumber, offered them a seat and a meal.

"Mokuton." Tenzou breathed, eyes like stars when he saw Hanuel, effortlessly manipulating the forest's trees at will, plants all seeming to be at his every beck and call.

Lavender eyes met his, and he felt a thrill down his spine.

He didn't feel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


	4. Get Outta My Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori punches a bear out of his forest cause he looked funny.
> 
> Minato has never been more amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you, Danzo.
> 
> Everyone hates you die already plz and thank

Ever since what Mori now named as the "Butthole Guy Incident", there had been...people, roaming in the forest that Mori had now claimed as his.

Men or women in animal masks.

He didn't really mind, so long as they didn't bother him.

Having an aura he didn't like constituted as bothering, however, which is what brought him to the Hokage's office, with a man in a bear mask, all tied up.

"I don't like this one." Mori stated. "If you're going to send people to trespass in my forest and spy on me, send someone nice. Like a dog or a cat."

Minato chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

Mori cocked his head to the side.

Did that mean no, he wouldn't?

He would have asked, but Minato already was answering him.

"Alright, Mori-san." Minato agreed. "I will not send Bear to watch over you again, so long as you tell me why you don't like him."

"I don't like his aura." Mori answered, scrunching his face up. "It doesn't look or feel nice. It looks like oil mixed with mud, and feels heavy and bad. He's not a good person. I don't ever wanna see him in my forest or around me again."

Minato hummed, resting his chin on the back of his hand, intrigued.

Mori shifted, uneasily, before continuing.

"That Butthole Guy didn't feel good either, but in a different way. He was more dangerous and bad than this one."

Minato had to hold in his laughter.

Butthole guy?

He'd have to tell Kushina that one when he got home- she'd get a kick out of it, especially since she hated Lord Danzo.

"Well, Lord Danzo will no longer be bothering you, and neither will Bear." Minato promised. 

Mori nodded, bowed respectfully, and then disappeared, leaving only blue flower petals in his wake.

Once he was gone, Minato called a summons, small smile on his lips.

He knew just the guy for this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


	5. Nature Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou is starting to feel Really Gay for Mori.
> 
> Also Tenzou is breaking the rules like a bad boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all they're already gay.
> 
> Y'all, they technically held hands in the trees.
> 
> That's so gay.
> 
> I'm so gay.

Tenzou wasn't quite sure what to think of his new assignment.

He was to guard Mori, also known as Hanuel, until he was deemed ready to join the Anbu.

Of course, since Danzo's attempt to capture him, Lord Fourth was concerned about any more attempts.

Furthermore, things in general had been hectic since Lord Fourth had taken over- after all, Danzo did not receive the same freedom he had with Hiruzen Sarutobi, as he now had with Minato Namikaze.

Which has been making things extremely tense, in addition to the discontent with the Uchiha.

Now that he thought of it, Tenzou was actually relieved he was assigned to watch after Mori.

This forest was peaceful, and Mori himself was peaceful.

Tenzou hadn't even gotten to know him yet, but he already liked being around him.

Perhaps it was instinctual, what with Mori having abilities that Tenzou instantly labeled as Mokuton.

Perhaps Tenzou just gravitated towards someone who made him feel less alone.

Sure, he had friends, but none of them could do what he could.

Mori, however, could.

He was so intuned to the forest, that it didn't take him long at all to discover Tenzou.

Mori had manipulated the trees to carry him to Tenzou.

"You are familiar." Mori stated. "I saw you before, in this forest. You said "Mokuton". What does that mean?" 

Tenzou knew that it was unprofessional, but...

"It's the jutsu of the First Hokage." Tenzou answered, despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't be talking to him. "It's manipulation of wood."

"You can do this too, can't you?" Mori stated, more than asked. "Your aura is like the forest, and the trees seem willing to obey you if you asked."

"So can you." Tenzou pointed out.

Mori smiled, and Tenzou swore his heart skipped a beat.

"We have something in common, then." Mori said, before extending his hand. "Here, I am called Mori. What do I can you?" 

"Tenzou." He answered, taking his hand in his, marveling at how strong his grip was despite how delicate his hands appeared.

Oh, if Kakashi-senpai saw him now, he'd be chewed out, but at the moment, he didn't seem to care.

Mori shook his hand, head dipping in a small bow.

"I like that name." Mori replied.

Tenzou was grateful for his mask at the moment, because he was certain his face was bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
